This invention relates generally to float devices such as those used to keep afloat mooring, lighted or other buoys intended as aids to navigation and those used to suspend in the water hurdles for fish raising or rafts for shellfish planting. Such float devices conventionally include a hollow body or a mass or porous material such as foamed synthetic resin material.
On the other hand, road vehicles, widely employed in everyday traffic and transporation, have their wheels fitted with hollow pneumatic tires, which must be replaced by new ones after a definite period of use. This apparently results in waste tires occurring day by day in large quantities, involving difficulties in their disposal.